Erotic Apocalypse
by Twisted mind melissa
Summary: Strange outbreak of pheromones pollute the air causing very...very horny zombies to wreak havoc...it's up to Elsa, Anna and other bitches to stop this apocalypse before it's too late..but, Can they though? Smut fic and Rated W for weird...I don't own frozen and bla bla bla


Location:Somewhere in a secret laboratory in a secret location no one knows about. Time:23:45

"At last! I have finally created the formula! This formula will save many many virgins and ugly people out there!" The old senile scientist exclaimed to his beautiful assistant.

"What is that professor?" The young apprentice asked, pointing at the vial of green goo.

"This? This is going to put a stop to pretty guys and girls out there who constantly reject fucking ugly people!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well tell me young assistant, and be honest or you fired . Will you fuck me?"

"Ew, no professor, it will be like fucking my grandfather."

The lab was quiet for a few moments.

"You could've said father!"

"You're not that young-"

"ANYWAY! There are too many ugly people who use machines and drugs to enhance their body shape, and makeup and botox to enhance their looks to make them...pretty . They, of course, with their fake disgusting unnatural looks won't give us, the ugly people, the ones who loves their natural beauty the time of day because we don't look appealing. Well I have injected this sample into a bug as you can see." The professor pressed a button, opening up the shutters and revealing several huge bugs with cocks for tails concealed in bullet proof glass.

"They are huge!" The assistant said in awe.

"This goo enhances your sexual nature, it produces pheromones so no male or female can resist and more importantly it will get you laid!... But it's highly unstable."

"What!?"

"Calm yourself young one. As long as they don't consume human flesh we are safe," the professor said, smiling.

Silence for another moment.

"Professor..."

"Yes?"

"WE ARE HUMANS!"

"Your point?"

The bug creatures bashed into the glass in hormonal rage, cracking it almost instantly on impact . Then with another bash it shattered and the bugs came for them. They had no time to react . Three of the creatures cut the assistant's clothes opened and began penetrating her ass, pussy and mouth pounding at it in a rapid pace. She tried to pull it out but the pounding inside her felt gradually amazing. She slowly stopped resisting forgetting where she was.

The bug caught the professor's cock, the bug's head of the tail turned into a pussy and sucked in the professor's cock and began milking it. The sensations were softer and tighter than an average pussy. It felt nice and warm wrapped around his cock. He began bucking into the creature. Pheromones making the two hornier than they were getting.

"Whatever you do don't let them cum inside you or in my case cum inside them, if so then we will become sex craving maniacs," the professor groaned, still bucking into it. Feeling wondrous sucking sensations around his cock. He watched his assistant willingly spread her legs and the bugs continue to fuck her, her eyes were rolled up and she was moaning.

"Damn it the stimulation is too gwaah!" The professor said before he came, a mind blowing orgasm which sent his brain away, all he thought about now was sex, his skin went pale and he was drooling. The assistant had the same symptoms. The two made their way to the security area to fuck who they can to get off, and so did the bugs.

A dawn of a new apocalypse... Of fucking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location:The resident's of the Hensen's, Time:13:47

18 year old Anna was in her shorts and sweater, making lemonade for her 21 year old sister Elsa and her best friend Belle who were both sitting in front of the television, channel surfing. Anna came with their cups and placed it on the dresser next to the couch and sat herself next to Elsa.

"God thank you summer vacation, where we gonna go this week Elsa? Can we go to the beach?" Anna asked, Elsa kissed her head . Which made her sister blush.

"Sure I like seeing you in a swimsuit," Elsa teased and winked at Anna.

"Elsa shut up! Not cool!" Anna said, face beet red. Elsa and Belle chuckled in amusement, until something caught their eye on the television.

"Breaking news! There's a virus outbreak which turns humans into sex crazed zombies. Locals have said to not sniff in the air too much because it is engulfed in pheromones. Residents are advised to stay indoors and do not get jumped by a dog, the viruses spreads when you orgasm, that is all, and now Paul with the weather," the news anchor said in a calm voice while, zombies were humping her.

"Well that's disturbing," Belle deadpanned. Anna ran to the door and opened it, the others followed all their mouths were agape at what they were witnessing. Everybody were either being raped by someone or something or fucked by someone and something. Mothers were sucking off their sons, daughters were being raped by many uncles, dogs were fucking little girls, even children were sucking off pedophiles who was enjoying it until they turned into a zombies.

Elsa slammed the door shut.

"Wow! That's a lot of sex," Anna said, flustered. Elsa looked at Belle outraged.

"Belle! The fuck, you came here like 10 minutes ago why didn't you tell us!"

"I didn't see it."Belle shrugged.

"What were you doing then?"

10 minutes ago

Nose in her book, she walked to Elsa's house, zombies were slowly gaining speed . She stepped on two zombies having sex and muttered a small sorry, one of the zombies tried to spear her but she had to tie her shoe which sent the zombie over her. A car swerved and nearly crashed into her, screams of people getting raped were heard but Belle hadn't raised her head once, up until she walked into Elsa's door she looked up and knocked.

"I dunno but if something had happened. I would have noticed," Belle said with full concern. Both girls gave her an unamused look.

"I'm gonna go tell mom and dad!" Anna said running upstairs. Elsa just continued to watch Belle, Belle felt uncomfortable and looked away. They heard Anna scream and bolted upstairs and kicked their parents door open.

"Anna what's going o- oh what the fuck man!" Elsa asked covering her eyes. Anna was pinned down and choked by her mother and getting finger fucked while her father was jerking off.

"Aaah Elsa help me..." Anna moaned, trying meekly to get her mother's delicate fingers from inside her sex. Elsa ran to her but her father gave her one swift push which sent her straight into a wall.

"Ow! Dad! God!" Elsa whined rubbing her back. Anna began bucking into the feral fingers inside her and began panting, their father took advantage of this. He plunged his zombie hard cock into her wet mouth and began bucking into her, she moaned at his actions about to cum.

"Aah yeah," their zombie father groaned, holding her head and going at a faster pace, feeling her young tongue lick around his shaft, drool lubricating his cock.

"Cum for usss honey, we will give you soooo much pleasure," their zombie mother said seductively into her daughter's ear, pumping inside her sex and squeezing on her neck. Anna felt like she was about to have the biggest climax she's ever had building up.

"Hmmm," Anna moaned.

"No!" Belle shouted and whacked Elsa's mom and dad with an encyclopedia, they both fell to the ground knocked out.

"Sorry Mrs. and Mr. Hensen, nothing personal," Belle said spinning her book and blowing on it. Anna fell to the ground and spat out her father's precum. Elsa helped her up and splashed ice water in her face which she went to get.

"Hey! What was that for!" Anna asked pouting.

"It's too calm down your hormones, are you okay?"

"Yeah just a little sad mom and dad turned, Elsa..." Anna pointed at her sister's hard nipples, she blushed.

"Let's get out of this room, mom and dad's pheromones are starting to take effect," Elsa explained.

"Agreed," both Anna and Belle said simultaneously staring at Elsa's ass as she walked to the door. Then they locked the door and walked downstairs.

"We have to tell the others. I think I know who is responsible for all this. I remember someone tweeting about it," Belle said.

"Okay let's go get Meg and-"

"No! First my boyfriend!"Anna said unconsciously pinching her nipple, Elsa held her hands.

"Anna we need our friends right now, we can get him later."

"No! I need him right now Elsa please!?" Anna pleaded. Elsa looked at Belle, who shrugged and continued her search on the one responsible.

"Fine, but no sex!"

"Fuck!"

"Yes that too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls walked in the backyards of their neighbors houses to be less conspicuous. They watched a lot of zombies fucking each other and they secretly admitted it made them slightly horny, but they fought it . Anna on the other hand couldn't handle it. She walked at the back of her sister, watching her ass in her short shorts and played with her clothed pussy. Elsa glanced back and caught her.

"Anna, stop that, if you cum you will turn."Elsa said holding her sister's wrist, Anna panted flustered and horny.

"But I'm not being fucked Elsa, it's just a tiny itch," Anna purred, about to caress her sister's cheek but Elsa caught her hand.

"This air is polluted with those pheromones, so no touching!" Elsa hissed close to Anna face. Anna smirked at her seductively.

"You're cute when you're serious," Anna said. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"It's Kristoff! He's in his backyard with his dog and...ohh..." Belle trailed off. Kristoff was bend over taking a fucking from his dog Sven, when they both saw the girls they made their zombie way slowly. Sven pounced Belle and bit down on her boobs, ripping her vest.

"Aaaah!"Belle moaned, arched her back in pleasure.

"Belle no!" Elsa made her way towards her but Kristoff grabbed her arm and forced her down to her knees, she tried to break free but he was too strong. He forced her mouth open and jabbed his cock down her throat, thrusting each inch down her throat, then began furiously throat fucking her. Tears formed by Elsa's eyes caused by the length of the cock. She couldn't pull away and the hormones made her resistance grow weak. She looked toward her friend for help Belle was having her pussy lapped, legs spread on the ground by Sven the dog who was doing it viciously.

"Oh yes doggy right there! Ooooh yeah!" Belle moaned hypnotically.

Elsa looked toward her sister for help but she was finger fucking herself seeing her sister so weak and helpless.

"Oh yeah yes! Sis swallow his milk!" Anna slurred in her moan. Elsa looked up and watched Kristoff take pleasure in fucking her throat. She listened to his moans and began willingly let him fuck her throat. She gave in. Her mind was slowly going away and Kristoff was about to explode down her throat.

"Yaaaahh!"

Fwonk! Fwonk!

Both Kristoff and Sven were knocked out, Belle panting on the floor with her panties drenched, seconds from cumming. She looked up to see a smug Rapunzel with a frying pan, offering her a hand.

"Glad to see you Punzie," Belle said, drinking her ice water from her pouch to calm her down.

"I'm glad to be here, you guys came to get Kristoff?"

"Yeah but he turned."

"Yeah, a lot of our friends turned. Merida got gang banged by her brothers, Ariel got fucked by her father's massive cock, Tiana masturbated because of the pheromones, Snowy well, those 7 uncles loved filling her holes, Aurora got mouth fucked in her sleep. All that's left is Meg and Esmeralda, they at Flynn's place...he didn't make it." Rapunzel finally said sadly. Belle patted her shoulder in condolence.

"It's okay we will find out who's responsible for this and reverse the effect, I will tell Elsa."

"Where is she? And Anna?"

"I think they in Kristoff's place, let's go check," Belle said walking with her friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa splashed Anna with all of Kristoff's ice water bottles in the fridge and shoved her head in it.

"Calm down! Think straight! So we can go!" Elsa growled.

"Okay! Okay! I'm cool literally!" Anna said through chattering teeth. Elsa let her go and shivered a little.

"Sorry sis, but I don't want to lose you," Elsa said caressing her cheek slowly. Anna beamed at that and they hugged.

"It's okay Elsa. Hey, you've got something on your lip."

"Oh must be that mufffffffff!" Elsa couldn't finish because her sister was rubbing at her sensitive wet slit, it sent an electronic shock down her spine. Anna smirked, examining her sister's face, inches away from hers.

"Wrong lips sister, but I got it...Don't worry, I got you," Anna purred, inserting her digits seductively inside her sister's pussy and began pumping, while watching her sister facial expressions change with each lustrous pump. Elsa only stared at her sister mouth agape, engulfed in the attention her sex was finally getting.

"We don't have to go sis, I like being like this. The sense of no rules constricting us from one another and we can fuck whoever we want. And guess who always wanted to fuck her big sister," Anna purred darkly, working her fingers inside her sister. Elsa only whimpered in response. It's been too long since she's had sex.

"Yeah, you like that?" Anna asked, encouragingly biting her own lip, still inches from her sister's face. She watched her sister nod, eyes closed, hot breathe on her face. Elsa wrapped her leg around Anna and let out a loud moan as she started writhing into her sister.

"Almost there baby almost there then we can fuck forever!" Anna yelled sadistically, furiously pumping inside of her sister who was bucking into her like a wanton whore.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!"

"Yes moan for your sweet little-"

Fwonk!

"-Bitch!" Rapunzel finished, Elsa caught her sister before she fell to the ground, still panting from her near orgasm.

"I'm sorry Elsa, she almost turned you...is she turned?" Rapunzel asked skeptically. Elsa looked at her sister's face, it wasn't as pale as the others...yet.

"No but she's on her way. Glad to see you Punzie. Is there anyone else left?" Elsa asked, picking Anna up and giving her a piggyback ride.

"Yeah, Esmeralda and Megara. We can get them, they're not too far off," Rapunzel said softly, watching Anna's face, she felt a little sorry for the giddy sister.

"Perfect. Lead the way."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls were still traveling in the back of neighbors yards being careful not to disturb any dogs or zombie people fucking around. They were all horny and sweaty. Rapunzel lead the way, Belle was still on her phone Googling who was responsible and Elsa was still carrying Anna. The red head was awake and currently kissing her sister's neck. Elsa blew in her face so she would stop what she's doing to her neck. Anna rubbed her eyes in annoyance and pouted.

"So Belle? I didn't know you into beastiality," Rapunzel teased. Belle's head shot up.

"What? I like no such thing!" Belle retaliated. Rapunzel chuckled.

"Really? Cause what I saw is, you didn't honestly do much resisting, you let that dog slobber all over your pussy." Belle turned red in both embarrassment and anger.

"So are you into beasts Bellie Bell? Their long tongue lapping at your wet folds?"

"Shut up!" Belle's voice cracked.

"Guys! Knock it off! I know we're tired! We're horny! But let's not fight okay? C'mon, Rapunzel are we almost there?" Elsa asked hoping to finally get some rest.

"Yeah...right...There," Rapunzel said pointing at the house with, two male figures and female. It was Tiana and Flynn dry humping each other and Ralph masturbating, til he saw the girls he let out a roar which cause the others to look in his point of view. Ralph ripped his pants off, revealing two huge cocks.

"Two cocks!?" Rapunzel asked surprised.

"It appears this gas has weird mutations too. We're gonna have to maneuver past them," Belle said, putting her phone back in her pocket. Elsa gripped Anna tighter. The zombie friends ran after them, but they ran past them. They weren't exactly fast. Ralph on the other hand roared and ran after them. They all made it to the door and started furiously banging on it.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, THERE'S GIANT ASS ZOMBIE, HELP US YOU FUCKING BITCHES!" Rapunzel shouted. Elsa and Belle kicked the door, until finally someone answered.

"Who is it?"Meg sing-singed.

"It's us! Now open the fucking door!"

"What if you guys are zombies I dunno if I can-"

"GOD DAMN IT OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Elsa finally snapped, which made Meg burst out laughing, she quickly opened the door, they all ran in and she slammed the door shut still laughing. Elsa threw Anna on the couch and sat next to her panting. Belle fell to the ground and panted.

"What the hell Meg!" Rapunzel snapped.

"What? It's not like they know how to use a doorknob their hormones are too fucked," Esmeralda said on the couch next to Elsa. Meg put her hand on her hip and nodded smugly. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and walked over to the kitchen and tossed ice water bottles to Elsa, Belle and hesitantly Anna, who was still perving on her sister's figure and licked her lips.

"So what's the plan Elsa?" Esmeralda asked, tracing her finger on her toned stomach, due to her shirt being hiked up. Anna slapped her hand away.

"Well Esmeralda, first I think we need to get some rest then you are driving us to that professor's place, as soon as Belle can find him on Google search," Elsa slurred. Esmeralda sighed.

"So who's sleeping where?" Meg asked, checking if the doors and windows were locked. Rapunzel got out of her shoes.

"Well Elsa and Anna can crash on the couch. Belle can sleep with me in Flynn's room and you two can crash on the fucking floor!" Rapunzel spat the last sentence. Both Meg and Esmeralda looked at her completely flabbergasted.

"Why!?" they asked in unison.

"For almost fucking having us killed! You don't fucking do that in a zombie apocalypse!" Rapunzel snapped.

"More like erotic apocalypse," Anna snorted. Everyone glared at her.

"What?"

"Dibs on the carpet!" Meg shouted.

Later that night Elsa and Anna snuggled in front of the television with a blanket on the couch drinking ice water to lower their hormones. Anna, still infected, was tracing her fingers on her sister's thigh.

"Anna stop it." Elsa whispered trying not to wake the girls sleeping on the floor.

"You're legs are sooo smooth sis. I mean it's like you never ever have to shave and stuff," Anna purred.

"Anna, you're legs are smooth too, stop touching me!" Elsa whispered harshly. Anna got under the blanket and pulled her sister's pajama shorts down along with her panties.

"Anna no, no!" Elsa tried kicking her sister, but it didn't work. The horny red head was already lapping at her core. Elsa shivered at the contact, her eyes fluttered at the sensation caused by her sister's tongue. Anna moaned and passionately made out with the platinum blonde's core, sucking it slow but tenderly soft. Elsa bit her lip and looked around to see if anyone was watching and gave into the pleasure and silently moaned to herself.

"Fuck yes..." Elsa sighed spreading her legs and started panting, holding her sister in place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle was still on her phone in bed and Rapunzel in her nightgown was lying next to her in bed.

"Did it feel good?"

"N-no!"

"Would you like it to happen again?"

"What is your deal? It's not like I had a choice," Belle said, slightly annoyed. Rapunzel giggled.

"Relax B, I'm only teasing you. God we all have our guilty little turn-ons," Rapunzel said and wiggled her eye brows. Belle rolled eyes and kept her eyes on her phone.

"And what's yours?"

"Mine? Hmmm..." Rapunzel crawled in front of Belle and slammed her bare foot on her clothed sex. It didn't help that Belle's legs were slightly parted while she was reading . The sudden contact made her gasp.

"Rapunzel! What are you doing!" Belle whispered harshly, she felt the foot rubbing forward and backwards against her pussy, it felt good.

"I'm so sick of this heat, being hot and horny...let's fuck already!" Rapunzel slurred, pulling Belle's panties off and taking off her own. Belle closed her legs and saw that Rapunzel had a hickey on her neck.

"Rapunzel where did you-, when did you get that?" Belle asked curiously, pointing at her neck.

"Get what?" Rapunzel asked taking off her own nightgown.

"That hickey when did you get that!" Belle said keeping her legs closed. Belle noticed how pale she was getting.

"Oh I got that when Flynn attacked me, it felt good now I'm going to give you a hickey on your pussy!" Rapunzel growled and pried her legs open easily and began furiously feasting on her sex and sucking hard on her nub.

"Ooooh fuck!" Belle moaned loud, arching her back. She tried pulling Rapunzel away from her but she was too strong so she took her phone and bobbed her on the head with it. Rapunzel fell to the ground. Belle panted and fought the urge to finish herself off. She rushed down the stairs and to her friends.

"You guys! Rapunzel is one of them too- Elsa!" Belle shouted, Elsa's legs were wrapped around her sister's head, looking paler than she ever have.

"Huh? What? She's almost done...its okay..." Elsa said hypnotically, Belle pulled Anna away from Elsa's sex, which was covered in saliva. Belle threw Anna and dropped kicked her which caused her to snap out of her lust filled state...for now.

"You guys! We need to go!" Belle snapped.

Crash!

Belle, Elsa, Meg and Esmeralda now awake all looked at the door, half of the wall on the ground and watched an Angry Ralph roar in sexual frustration along with Zombie Flynn and Tiana

"Bail! Bail! Bail!" Elsa shouted, pulling up her pajama shorts and picking up her horny sister. Belle ran upstairs away from Flynn but Rapunzel was on top so she ran back down only to face Flynn. She gulped.

Meg ran into the kitchen and grabbed the car keys, and took the toaster and threw it at Tiana.

"Esmeralda! Let's go!" Meg shouted returning to the living room only to find Esmeralda pinned down by Ralph, furiously pounding into both her holes with his double cocks. She had a blank look of pleasure on her face. Meg knew it was too late so she decided to go for the car.

"Belle! Where are you!" Elsa called with Anna kissing her neck on her back.

"Elsa!" Belle moaned from the stairs. Elsa ran towards the sound of her voice. Belle was being pounded by Flynn while Rapunzel was eating her out, drool was forming by her bottom lip. She held out her phone.

"Take this! It has the man responsible for all this! On GPS! Find out if he has a cure and stop all this before we all suffer from sex crazed freaks aaaah!" Belle moaned out her orgasm, Elsa caught her phone and watched her turn pale and started enjoying the fucking.

"Belle!"

"Elsa let's go c'mon!"

The three made it to the car, they were waiting for Meg to choose the right key to open the car door.

"Hurry up!"

"Bitch there's like over hundred keys here I'm going as fast as I can!" Meg snapped, finally opening the car, jumping in with Elsa and Anna and high tailing it out of there. They drove in silence for a while.

"That was nuts!" Anna finally said, smiling at the two. Elsa passed Belle's phone to Meg.

"Set these co ordinates, we need this weird ass shit to stop," Elsa said sounding exhausted and laid in the back of the seat. Anna followed by laying on top of her.

"Anna..."

"I won't I promise I will try and fight!"

"You guys go ahead and sleep, I have the energy to drive til our destination," Meg said. Elsa yawned, covering her mouth and decided to trust her friend and hoped her sister wouldn't do anything to her while she slept. Her eyes slowly drooped closed and soon she was sound asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're here!" Meg shouted, waking the girls. They both peeked up to look out the window. There was a lab that looked abandoned and rundown, and a few keep out signs.

"Arendelle experimental laboratory," Anna read the sign out loud.

"Yeah that's where the GPS led us. C'mon, let's go pay this scientist a visit," Meg said. All three girls got put of the car.

"God I wish we got dressed before we left," Elsa muttered, looking at Meg's nightgown, Anna's panties and t-shirt, and her own pajama shorts and t-shirt.

"Let's go sa-save the world," Anna slurred both girls only stared at her.

"What?"

"You're eyes are red," Elsa started.

"And you paler than Elsa, how are you not a zombie yet?" Meg finished.

"I didn't cum! I really do wanna though, all I can think about is sex! Sex! Sex! But I'm trying to fight it," Anna said, staring at Elsa's erect nipples.

"Okay then, let's go," Elsa said covering her nipples. They walked through the destroyed entrance, looking around for the room where the experiment went horribly wrong. The pheromones inside the facility were much stronger than outside, and the girls could barely think. Their hormones were driving them crazy.

"What the fuck are we looking for!" Meg snapped, fondling with her breast.

"The scientists room where they experiment on stuff, they might have a- found it!" Elsa beamed running inside the destroyed room. She started searching the tapes for the right one. Anna and Meg sat down wiping their sweat from their foreheads.

"Every scientists keeps records of their experiments, if so then we can find out on the tape how to stop it," Elsa explained, taking the tape and putting it in an old television set.

"Seriously, a tape? Can't they use a USB?"

"Shut it! It's playing," Elsa hissed. Anna tried to concentrate but couldn't stop the throbbing between her legs. The tape showed an old man in front of the camera.

"Hello, I'm doctor hello-hi-bye-" All three girls looked at each other in confusion."-My experiment has been successful so far, we have figured out a way to get men and women the will to love someone disregarding looks and personality and even rules that tell you who to love! Because humans are incapable and selfish beings!...Anyway, we are about to do the final testing, if it works I will release it into the world without anybody noticing, if it goes south, there is a button releasing a toxin that will eliminate this virus completely in the emergency room across the hall..."

"Bingo!" Elsa shouted and kicked the old television sending it crashing to the floor and ran out. She stopped when she saw giant fly like creatures with penises for tails.

"Oh no, dragons!" Elsa shouted. She obviously meant fly like creatures, Anna and Meg caught up to Elsa and saw the fly like-

"Oh shit! Fucking dragons! And they have penises!?" Meg shouted astonished.

Sigh.

The...dragons all ganged up on Meg and spew acid on her clothes melting them and began shoving their cocks inside both her ass and pussy. She didn't resist, she spread her legs and they started to jackhammer her pussy.

"Meg!"

"Oh my gooood, don't worry about me go! I will distract them! God I love this so much," Meg shouted. The girls watched the bugs pound into her sex, giving her prolonged orgasm. She wrapped her legs greedily around the dragon, they were sucking her nipples while she moaned as loud as she could. The girls finally made it to their destination and closed the door. They were inside with a giant device with a button the professor talked about. Both girls were panting their juices dripping down their legs both pale and have red eyes.

"God did you see how good they were fucking her!?" Anna asked hungrily panting.

"Yeah oh my god! I want that! I want to cum so bad!" Elsa said removing all her clothes, Anna did the same and pounced on her sister. The two wildly made out with each other, fondling their breasts and pinching their nipples completely forgetting about their destination.

"Oh fuck yes sis you know how to press the right buttons! Fuck me!" Anna moaned wantonly, lips glistened with her sister's saliva . Elsa eyes grew wide she vaguely remembered.

"The button, yes we need to turn everybody normal!"

"No! I WANT YOU NOW!"Anna growled . Elsa shoved her sister aside and ran for the switch nearly there she was swiped by sister and landed on her ass . Anna kicked her sister and mounted her pussy with hers.

"Anna please, we're humanity's last hope," Elsa pleaded knowing well if her sister starts grinding they will have lost.

"Fuck humanity," Anna said darkly then she began to grind her pussy against Elsa's. Elsa let out a loud gasped then arched her back, slowly closing her eyes in ecstasy. Their pussies making slapping noises as Anna fucked her pussy finally. Anna reached down to squeeze her sister's soft tender breast and fondled it. Elsa only moaned with her eyes now rolled up, she was done with fighting she needed to cum. She bucked harshly into her sister's corrupt yet satisfying pussy and smiled when her sister moaned loudly. They both began roughly pounding into each other both moaning and moaning, racing each other to their inevitably delicious end until they let out such a huge climax they squirted into each other. Their minds were gone, now mindless zombies, they continued to fuck each other and smiled into their lust filled fucking.

There was no hope left for humanity.

Author's note : Fun fact about me..I'm left handed...I read that left handed people often grow up to be pedophiles,rapists, murderers and psychopaths...naah lies I haven't killed anyone yet lol! It's joke I joke . Anyway I write weird smutty fics because I for one like corrupting you guys with taboo kinks..it's one of my turn ons...Oh yeah this Story was inspired by a sexy game I played that involves hot rape..its called Parasite in city...it's a pc game its free, it will get you off and that's it...you may fuck off now.


End file.
